The Grand Adventures of Magical Elflings
by keishinaruka
Summary: A year after Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter is living his life in peace. But between the betrayal of past friends, Ministry's incompetence and sheeple out to get his blood. Luckily, Luna provided a fast answer to their problem to escape Earth. Too bad, the higher powers that granted them a safe escape, gave them a double edged sword for a gift.


Disclaimer : Don't own and never will. J. K. Rowling and Professor Tolkien are the geniuses behind these amazing characters and stories. I'm just borrowing them briefly to satisfy my own cravings. (─‿─)

Warnings : Unbetae'd , read at your own risks.

A/N : The timeline in the HP world takes place a year after Voldemort's defeat. While in LOTR will depends somewhere between The Fellowship leaving Lothlorien to the Helm's Deep Battle. I'll have to see if I can finally decide between the two.

Summary : A year after Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter is living his life in peace. But between the betrayal of past friends, Ministry's incompetence and sheeple out to get his blood. Luckily, Luna provided a fast answer to their problem to escape Earth. Too bad, the higher powers that granted them a safe escape, gave them a double edged sword for a gift.

What grand new adventures will these two new Elflings stumble upon in these strange new world? Will they finally find the peace they were looking for? Or the new war will eventually drag them back to a battlefield.

 _Flashback_

' Thoughts '

" Speech "

 _ **" Familiars speaking "**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _He was sitting down in a field of flowers, beautiful and bountiful as far as an eye can see. Different types of flowers he unconsciously knew the names of littered around him in an enticing view as they bloomed and gently sway in the tuned of silent music delivered by the wind. His little fingers clutch the treasured flute his first friend Hagrid gave long ago in a world he barely remembered. A fleeting question whispered ' Where am I? ' barely noticing that he was the only person in the area and that the wariness and paranoia he always felt - before and after the war - was absent in this strangely beautiful dream he found himself in._

 _And it is a dream, was it not?_

 _Closing his eyes, he lifted the flute to his lips and started to play a melodious and playful song - while in the back of his mind a confused thought lingered knowing he had never even known how to play this instrument - yet he found his chubby fingers gracefully pressing down on the right holes to match the upbeat songs he alone beautifully play._

 _As he concentrated his new found love and apperciation of his newly discovered talent; he failed to notice that another person was avidly and proudly watching him from the start of his performance. It is not until that a low gravelly yet powerful voice awaken him from his fevered playing did he realise another person had joined him in his isolated dream. Though feeling the sudden glee and pure hapiness at seeing the person took him aback - knowing that feeling this kind of hapiness in the last 17 years of his life are few and far in between made him leery at who this person was to invoke such an intense reaction from him -. His little body couldn't help squealing and giggling as he stood up on trembling legs. Waddling towards the mysterious blurry figure the powerful voice only stated in a proud yet calm tone._

 _" Well done my little Daechir* "._

 _And then large hands was gently lifting him through the air earning a joyful squeal again before being settled onto a powerful torso. But before he could settle his bright green eyes on the stranger..._

Harry Potter woke up violently from his sleep.

That goddamn cryptic and creepy dream again! Why was he being plague of it repeatedly ? This was going on for a year now and he can't help but feel helpless at seeing the same dream week after week, month after month...When will this creepy as fuck dream will end?

' What the actual fuck? ' was his only thought before the image of Dobby fretting ' that the Great Harry Potter falling down on his magnificent bed was Dobby's fault '. Ugh, its way too early to deal with his friend's insecurity. So even if he was sprawled ungracefully on the floor, Harry gently rebuked Dobby offering to punish himself for failing him again.

" Just... deliver me a nice breakfast Dobby and in return never punish yourself again because really...its not a big deal falling out of my bed ", Harry calmly stated as he climbed back on his bed. He could blearily see Dobby nodding frantically and saluting at him before popping off to do what he said.

Feeling a head ache building up, he gently massaged his temple in an effort to get rid of it before it fully pain him. Luckily the throbing in his temple reduces to a mere tick before he shrugged it off. Grabbing his glasess in the drawer on his bedside cabinet, Harry sighed relieved at seeing his sorroundings with a clear sight. Finding out that his prescription is faulty at best thanks to his despicable relatives forcing him to wear glasses - that his Aunt Petunia got from a charity bin - resulting in him having a damaged sight with a much higher optic grade.

Snorting at his maudlin thoughts, he shook his head to get rid of the way his thoughts straying to his much hated relatives.

Thanfully, Dobby popped back again to deliver his much awaited breakfast and he happily enjoyed his friend's cooking, much to the house elf delight. With him relishing his food, he stared transfixed and embarrased at how Dobby gleefully cleaned his way too untidy room. He couldn't remember being this messy from the Dursleys and Hogwarts. Could it be having his own Castle and house elves to cater to his whims made him lazy when he isolated himself a year ago?

' Oh God! I'm becoming another Draco Malfoy! ' was his disgusted thought before he shoved hastily the thought away then vowed to himself that he'll never abuse the house elves with his messy and ungrateful actions.

Finishing his breakfast with Dobby eagerly clicking his fingers to banished away his cutleries, plate and leftover food. Harry hurriedly went into the bathroom - before Dobby insisted to bathe him again - and firmly lock the door with a wandless wave of his hand. Although, he knew that a determined house elf would only by passed any wizard made ward - what with Dumbledore's wards being useless back in his second year resulting in Dobby finding him - , he was thankful that for his powerful raw magic even his own house elves are wary to test his own wards ( with Dobby the primary victim of being electrocuted nastily when he insisted annoyingly in bathing his Master; and when Harry in desperation put up his own ward in the bathroom to stop Dobby from following him resulted in a gruesome consequence as the house elf attempted to pop in the bathroom to his Master making Harry's magic viciously lashed out the offending intruder well...let's just say Dobby learn his lesson painfully on that day, even if he still sometimes requested that he help Harry in bathing ) knowing about what would happen if they do so as they dubbed the incident as Dobby's Hard Earned Punishment.

After his relaxing bath, Harry found himself wandering the Potter Library to read interesting tomes of Potter Grimoire in the vast library. Picking a book up with a title of ' Potions of the Last Centuries ', his mind was assaulted of the thought the last time he ever saw Ron and Hermione.

 _Remebering the day clearly as if it was yesterday on how Hermione became angry when she found out she couldn't read or even copy the Potter's vast library book collection because of the blood binding curse that only with a Potter blood had the right to do so. Of course, he expected the tantrum she threw and disparaging remarks at what an ass the PureBloods are in hoarding knowledge to themselves. What he had been surprised though was Hermione highlighting how disappointed she was that the Potters are greedy bastards too if they kept secrets like this ( if they're supposed to be a Light House of wizards and witches )with Ron sneering at him too as the both of them continually hurl verbal abuse at his Clan's hard earned History through centuries._

 _And when he told them to stop their hurtful words their viscious tounge lashing turned to him in a heartbeat. Not wanting another poisonous words spilling from their lips. He wandlessly casted a silencing charm to the both of his bestfriend, resulting the pair in giving him furious looks and rude gestures to take off his curse._

 _" ENOUGH! I had enough of hateful comments to my family's entire History! I don't know what happen to the two of you to be this ungrateful to me! I welcome you in my HOME, THE POTTERS CASTLE and this hateful behavior of yours will not be tolerated in these halls. Now, if the two of you can leave MY HOME peacefully. I don't want want to see your face ever again! ", he roared angrily as the wards violently ejected his once bestfriends._

That happened a year ago and he was finding that he never even once missed their presence in his life. The stifling way they regarded him after Voldemort's defeat made him realise how wrong he was in knowing their real personalities. In the 7 years of their relationship he had sometimes peaked at the ugly truth behind their false friendship yet he choose to be wilfully blind to their fault; craving false companionship just to have so called friends. He sometimes asked himself if all 7 years of friendship are only lies for them? Or maybe Dumbledore was the master manipulator behind that one too? He thought darkly.

He doesn't know what happened to his once called dear friends as he never bothered to get himself updated about the outside world. Only Luna was the only friend left to visit his home after that disaster of ending his friendship occurs. Thankfully, Luna never tells him anything about the wizarding world. Whenever the witch visited him, the two of them only talk about Luna's made up creatures or she helped him in seeing to the needs of the Magical Beasts littering the vast land and forest of the Potter Castle.

He was ever so surprised when he first toured the Potter Castle grounds and found out that Magical Beasts was living alongside peacefully with him.

There's Phoenixes; that thrilled beautifully of a variety of colors.

Playful; One up to Nine tailed foxes in different colors too.

Basilisks; that are much more larger than Slytherins pet ( and wasn't that a horrifying thought! ).

Adorable Nifflers that are way too naughty if he says so.

Bowtruckles; that chittered happily whenever he and Luna visited them.

Siegbins; a cousin of Grims that like to eat pumpkins and sleeps on charcoal littered grounds.

Occamy's that slither gracefully between the healthy trees to sometimes greet him and Luna.

Tikbalangs; that made him and Luna to gawked stupidly at the centaur like creature only the Tikbalang had the whole body of a horse yet they walked upright on their hind hooves - much like humans - and possesing human hands instead of hooves.

Kapre; giant like beings that lived peacefully in old trees smoking tobaccos that made him praised and be thankful Luna for her innocence in how to treat the creatures respectfully.

And of course Dragons, it seemed that the Potters somehow successfully cared and catered to a 20 mated pairs even if the dragons are from different species. He was thankful that every creatures can co exist peacefully. Especially now that he found new familiars ( after Hedwig's death it felt too painfull for him to take new ones that he never bothered getting a new one ) yet these intelligent creatures bullied him into accepting them.

One of his new bonded familiar was a 10 foot Golden colored Basilisk he named Mirion* that loved to coil his body around Harry's small body because his body apparantly emitted enough heat that the great snake enjoyed immensely. Another one was a small type of Dragon - as big as a fully grown Pegasus - called a Nightmare that had scales gliterring as black as the night sky that he named Fuinor*. And last but not the least was a violent tempered - to anyone not named Harry - Red Nine Tailed Kitsune was blessed to be called Baranaur. Though Harry himself wasn't sure what kind of languange did his sanity invented to made up unusual names for his familiars.

Speaking of familiars, he could feel Mirion slithering silently towards him. It seemed his happy hunting for food was over if the golden snake was hissing happily and wounding his fat and full mass to rest on Harry's body again with the great golden head resting atop the messy black hair of the boy he called Master. Without dropping the book he was reading, Harry flicked the Elder Wand from its holster to cast a warming charm and feather light charm on his familar so that he wouldn't have the difficulty of carrying a large snake on his person. Tucking back his wand on its holster, Harry sat in a much relaxed position.

 _ **" Good Hunting I assumed? ",**_ Harry hissed quietly that made the golden head to slither down to rest underneath his chin. The violet eyes under the clear eyelids stared fondly at his human making Harry grunt as the big snake tried to nuzzled his small torso.

 _ **" Oh yes, Master its wonderful that you bought Acromantulas just for me! ",**_ Mirion hissed back gleefully while his enormous tail thump joyfully on the floor expressing his well met satisfaction. Harry smiled gently and petted the massive head, gently running his fingers at the golden plume resting atop the Basilisk head. It made the Great Snake immedietly boneless at the gentle gesture that made him drop his feathered weight on his Master without the fear of actually crushing the boy with his normal weight. Harry amusedly note the large violet eyes rolling at the back of the snake's head at the immense pleasure he was receving.

Both Master and Familiar enjoyed the peace and quiet with Harry reading his book as he continually petted the affectionate snake resting on his lap.

Only...The silence was broken when a fiery flashed of fire burst out to gently rest atop Harry's head did the boy and snake looked up at their new companion as the harmless flames died by the shaking of a small red furball.

 _ **" My, my sucking up to the Master again, Mirion "**_ , was Baranaur's condenscending snarl. Mirion only yawn tiredly having repeatedly endured the Kitsune's jealousy rants regarding their beloved Master. Angered at seeing Mirion's blantant dismissal of his remark, Baranaur readied himself to bite that lousy golden head; ' see if he still dismissed me when a chunk of his head was missing ' was his angry thought.

Fortunately, Harry himself felt how angry his Kitsune familiar was becoming that he decided to end a fight yet again waiting to happen between the two. The boy gently put down the book he was reading on the table - without dislodging Mirion - to scoop out the small red angry furball atop his head. Cuddling in his arms the cat size Kitsune Harry gently petted the soft red fur to ease the tense form of his other familiar. Only the whispering of quiet words of encouragement and approvals did the small fox finally relax and licked his Master's cheek in apology for his bad behavior. Harry himself giggled at the tickling feeling of the fox tongue scraping his cheek resulting in a happy bark from Baranaur as his fluffy Nine tails wag joyfully at the sight of his happy Master. Mirion could only yawn again at the sight of the Fox and his Master cuddling. ' That Kitsune is a ball of angst and fluff ' was his indifferent thought, ' As long as he never hurt our Master because he if ever do so, his life will be forfeited immedietly ' was his last thought before the Basilisk happily slept on his Master's lap.

A popping sound broke up the playing of Baranaur and Harry.

" Master Harry Potter, Ms. Luna Lovegood waits yous in the parlour room sir! " Kitty, his most youngest house elf announce happily.

" Thank you, Kitty. I'll be there in a sec. ", replied Harry as Kitty pop off to relay his message. Adjusting the sleeping Mirion on his lap in a more comfortable position. He summoned the Elder wand again to levitate the big head of the sleeping snake to rest atop his head and applied a sticking charm so that Mirion wouldn't be dropped by his constant moving, then finally he applied a spell on his pained legs to numbed the tense muscles from the 2 hours of Mirion resting on it.

 _ **" You're too kind Master to indulge the lazy whim of that lout! ",**_ was the furious bark of Baranaur at seeing Mirion making a hindrance of himself again. Harry only smiled indulgently then gently whispered to his familiar a simple request.

 _ **" Would you mind flashing us to the parlour room to see Luna? ",**_ Baranaur yipped in agreement as Harry gently patted his small red head. Warm red fire that didn't burn anything started to lick and circle Harry and his familiars from top to bottom; when the flames started to thicken to make a solid firewall, the familiar weightless feeling of being carried through time and space sorrounded the three of them before with a sharp cracking sound they leave the Potter library silent again.

With a burst of another of wall and showering of red flames, Harry and his two familiars landed gently on the parlour room. Shaking the brightness of flames lingering in his eyes, Harry vision was taken aback as he took in the serious face his long time and last friend wore on her normally dreamy face.

" What happened? ", The boy asked in a dreaded tone. Luna only sadly smiled as she replied in a serious tone.

" It is time for us to leave this Earth behind Harry Potter ".

Harry stared confusedly at Luna trying to decide if this is another one of her cryptic remark or she was just spouting another bullshit for her amusement. Baranaur shifted uneasily on his perch in his arms. Before he could complain at her doom like remark Luna cut him off in a sharp tone - that mostly shock him to his core -.

" After saving those ungrateful sheeple from Voldemort, the news that Rita Skeeter with the help of your so called ex bestfriends spread the lies that you're becoming the next Dark Lord, that well derailed lie finally resulted of the wizarding world protesting to putting you down because they called you a menace to their narrow minded hypocrisy. I managed to counteract it only on a little amount by printing that I'm the only one you talk to in this past year yet even I was crucified alongside your name of invented crimes by the corrupt Ministry, PureBlood Deatheaters, Granger and Weasleys. Last night is the last time I can see my father's hard earned business. I have to shut down The Quibbler because Neville thankfully called me that an arrest warrant was issued yesterday morning for you and me. This is our only chance Harry, we need to leave this Earth together because no where will be safe again if we escape to another country. And truthfully, I don't ever want to go in hiding in any other country fearing everyday for my life " Luna panting after her hysterical speech could only reach with trembling arms for the conjured glass of water Harry provided. Gently sipping the cold water for her parched throat she watched her bestfriend run a hand through his Kitsune's red fur. A sign that he was nervous at the grim news she brought. It made her suddenly amused for not noticing Harry's comically massive Golden Basilisk head resting atop of his messy dark hair while the beast massive body was winded around the small body of the boy practically covering every inch of his torso and upper legs without dislodging itself. Luna had to stifle the laughter bubbling in her throat at the comedic image her bestfriend presented.

" I don't know what to say, Luna. I'm sorry if I became too complacement in living a peaceful life not knowing that the people I once considered as bestfriends are likely more to stabbed me in the back and that the sheeple of the Wizarding World are being led around again with easy lies. Also, I'm confused as to why you ask that we leave this Earth? If your thinking of suggesting what I think of then we are definitely doomed ". Harry nervously answered Luna as he stroked repeatedly the soft fur underneath his fingers. Baranaur only mewled happily in his arms greatly enjoying his Masters attention.

Silence...

Smirking, Luna replied back smugly with " I know about your mystery dream Harry " making the boy to stare open mouthed incredulously at her.

" Bloody hell Luna! I thought for sure my sanity is slipping when I repeatedly dream it. Now you claim you knew about it without ever once mentioning it in every conversations we had? ", yelped Harry in indignation. Baranaur bark unhappily at Luna for making his Master affronted while Mirion remained unmoving as he sleep.

" I know, I should have said something to you " Luna explained in a hurried tone. " But Vala Irmo stopped me from doing so. He just only said last night that I can finally give you some answers. Only Namo as your Ada can explain what's the reasoning behind your dreams. "

" Wait! I'm confused! Who is this Irmo and Namo person. I never even heard their names in my life! What's the deal in meddling in my life again! I had enough to last a lifetime from Dumbledore's machinations. I refused to be anyone's puppet again! " snarled Harry in angry confusion making Baranaur unhappily jump out of Harry's arms while Mirion was jerked out of his sleep by feeling the violent lashing of Harry's magic like a whip readying to strike down his deadly enemies. Luna was the only one unaffected despite the danger of Harry harming her. She calmly sipped her now luke warm water before replying in a calm tone to placate the raging Wizard.

" Irmo and Namo are beings that are called Ainur the two of them have titles as two to the 7 Lords of the Valar. They're brothers called jointly as Fëanturi meaning ' Masters of Spirits ', because while Irmo or sometimes Elves call him Lorien is the Master of Dreams, Visions and Desires his brother Namo or Mandos was the Doomsman and the Judge of the Dead ". Here Harry choked on his saliva; his magic recoiling back scared and simmering gently at hearing Death apparently had a name, he listened in horrified fascination as Luna explained more in detailed about the so called Valar. " Therefore, when Namo witnessed you finally collecting his Hallows ( after a thousand years of waiting ) and gaining the title of Master of Death ( which is so far from the truth you could laugh yourself stupidly at the Wizarding World idiotic translation of the Hallows existence ) you became his rightful heir and Maiar that he decided to reward your sacrifice by granting you an entrance to another world without any consequences ". Luna only smiled winningly after her long winded explanations.

Harry gaped stupidly before shaking his head to get rid of a rather rude question forming inside his mind he didn't want to voice it in case the Valar are really watching him. The Basilisk atop his head hiss in displeasure that his personified warm rock dislodge him from his good perch. Baranaur had already laid down on the soft sofa seat to curl comfortably though his large ears repeatedly twitch indicating his curiosity of what the two humans are talking about.

" Say your explanations are real. How the hell can I contact this Valar... Namo just to have a conversation? It isn't like I can call him via firecall or through a telephone ", The Boy Who Conquered sarcastically ask the blond girl.

Luna smiled enigmatically before answering in a lilting voice.

" Simple. Pray to him and he'll answer your call ".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sindarin names:

Daechir - Shadow Lord

Fuinor - Night/Gloom/Darkness

Mirion - He Who Shines/Sparkle Like a Jewel

Baranaur - Fiery Fire


End file.
